


Home

by DarkGardenia



Category: Planet 51 (2009)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGardenia/pseuds/DarkGardenia
Summary: Chuck has barely left Planet 51 when he realises he's made a mistake. Meanwhile Lem is struggling to figure out what exactly it is he feels for the astronaut. Follow these two crazy kids as they work out what it is they really want. Chuck/Lem SLASH.





	1. Prologue

Home

 

Prologue

 

As the spaceship took off, carrying Chuck back to the command module and one step closer to home, he felt a strange emptiness inside. This is what all the events of the past few days had been leading to – the desperately desired goal – and yet it didn’t feel like a victory. He gazed out the ships window at the planet below, as it got smaller and smaller. He couldn’t even make out Lem’s hometown anymore.

 

Lem. The kid had risked everything to help him, literally. Things could’ve so easily ended badly for all of them, but that didn’t stop Lem or the others. When had anyone on Earth ever given him that sort of friendship. If he were perfectly honest his life on Earth wasn’t as glamourous as he’d made it out to be. Yeah he was an astronaut and that came with a certain level of adoration from the public, but he didn’t have anyone in his life. Fleeting encounters with people who were more interested in him for his job than who he was as a person.

 

He felt like he was about to do something very stupid. Or maybe he was already doing it. Crazy as it sounded, he didn’t feel like he was going home. It was almost like he was… leaving it.

 

“Oh hell!” He exclaimed to himself, “Why not?”

 

It was a rhetorical question, as he had already made his decision. Trying not to think about it too deeply, he disengaged the autopilot and swung the ship back towards the planet.

 

There was no going back now.

 

* * *

 

 

It was finally all over. Lem should’ve been relieved really. The past few days had been a living nightmare, and now it was like he’d finally woken up to his normal life. Better than that, he had the girl of his dreams on his arm and an adventure under his belt that made his peers positively greener with envy. And yet… It was so sudden. Even though Chuck had only been with them for a few days, Lem honestly couldn’t imagine life without him now.

 

It was weird how someone could literally fall into his life, turn it upside down, and then just disappear almost as quickly as they appeared. It didn’t feel right, there should’ve been something more. It was over too quickly. Even their hug goodbye had felt rushed, and incomplete. Almost like there was something left unsaid, but Lem couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was. He hadn’t been lying when he said Chuck was his best friend. Oh he had Skiff and he loved the guy, and Eckle was cool for a little kid, but with Chuck it was like an instant connection.

 

The spaceship was barely visible any more; just a speck at the end of a cloud trail. He didn’t know why, but looking at that speck made his heart feel like it was in a vice. Maybe it was because he would miss Chuck, and it was very unlikely they’d ever see each other again. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought.

 

“Are you okay Lem?” Neera’s gentle voice interupted his private musings, as she lay a hand on his shoulder, her expression concerned.

 

Normally he’d be ecstatic to have her caring about him like this, but right now he just felt empty.

 

“I’m fine Neera, I think I just need to be alone.” He offered a weak smile.

 

He could feel her concerned eyes following him as he quickly retreated to the house. He knew that his behaviour was strange and people would notice, but he just had to get out of there. Before the tears fell, before whatever it was he was feeling ended up displayed to all his friends and family. Was it even normal to react this way?

 

His hand was on the door handle when a cry from the assembled crowd made him turn around.

 

“Hey! I think the saucer is coming back!”  
  
One of his neighbours, a teenager named Zeb, was pointing up at the speck. It was noticeably closer than it had been only moments before.

 

It couldn’t be. They’d said goodbye, Chuck was on his way home. Just like he’d wanted, just like they’d all wanted. Why would he be coming back. But sure enough, even as Lem watched the speck grew larger and larger, until he could clearly make out the features of the vessel.

 

It landed back on the planets surface, in almost the exact same spot it had just taken off from, the heavy door hissing mechanically as it slowly opened.


	2. Chapter 1

Home

 

Chapter 1

 

Time seemed to slow to an agonising pace, as Lem stood half-turned, hand still reaching for the door handle. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry, though he couldn’t imagine why he was reacting this way. After what seemed to be an age the spaceship’s door finially opened all the way, and the crowd of green aliens stared with bated breath.

 

“Yip yip!” A little xenomorph came bounding out the open door, it’s tail wagging happily. It was alone.

 

Had Chuck simply come to return the xeno? Would the ship take off again, it’s mission completed? Lem was completely frozen, almost as if moving would break the moment and the ship would disappear.

 

And then, suddenly, it was like something snapped and time came rushing back to him in one sudden wave. Chuck stepped through the ship’s door, trademark cocky grin on his face, and gave the crowd a half-wave.

 

“Hey,” He started smoothly, “So it looks like I’ll be sticking around for a little bit longer. Anyone got a spare couch?”

 

Though he was outwardly easy-going, Lem could see Chuck was desperately searching the crowd. Their eye’s locked and he gave the tall alien a weak smile.

 

“Lem! Buddy!” Chuck started working his way through the crowd towards his friend, “How do you feel about putting up with me for a while?”

 

“Oh, um, yeah. I’ll have to check with my parents but I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

 

“Great!” Chuck threw an arm casually over his friend’s shoulder, not noticing how it caused Lem to tense up, and steered him towards the house.

 

* * *

 

  _It wasn’t fair. For years he’d lived on the same street as Lem, and for years he’d adored him. It was bad enough having to compete with that vaccuous bitch, Neera, but now this giant ugly alien was closer to Lem than he’d ever been, after knowing him for only a few days. Why was Lem so blind that he couldn’t see that these people, if one would call the alien a person, didn’t deserve him. They could never love Lem as much as he did. No one could._

 

* * *

 

“Why did you come back?” Lem asked hesitantly, hoping for something but not really sure what that something was.

 

“Well, I was almost at the command module when I realised what an amazing opportunity this is. I mean, I discovered a planet full of intelligent life! This is the sort of thing that makes a man’s career you know. There’s so much to learn here, and they’ll probably send another ship out anyway so it won’t be forever. I transmitted a message to the module, so they’d know what happened.”

 

Lem deflated slightly, almost imperceptibly so Chuck didn’t pick up on it. Whatever it was he wanted to hear, that the astronaut stayed for his career certainly wasn’t it.

 

“I was really hoping you’d be able to help me,” Chuck continued, unaware of his friend’s disappointment, “I have so many questions about your species, and this planet.”

 

Realising that he was being ridiculous – his friend had returned, so why was he sad – Lem shook his head and offered Chuck a bright smile.

 

“Of course I’ll help you Chuck. I’m so happy you decided to stay, and I’m sure the others are too.”

 

“Hey why don’t you grab them and you can all give me the grand tour, without being chased by the military this time. Preferably starting at someplace we can grab a bite to eat.” He chuckled as his stomach let out a loud grumble, “First thing you can help me with is working out what is safe for me to eat here.”

 

Lem grinned at his friend and without thinking he gently grabbed his hand and lead him back towards the front door. By the time he realised what he’d done, Chuck’s fingers had closed around his, making withdrawal impossible.

 

* * *

 

Of course he couldn’t tell Lem his real reason for staying, and the explanation he offered was true enough anyway. It was exactly the same thing he’d sent back to Kennedy. The fact that his primary motivation was being near Lem, (and to a lesser extent, Neera, Skiff, and Eckle), was something he intended to keep quite to himself. Although it was hard when Lem grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. The locals here were a very open and friendly bunch, aggressive military aside, and he’d have to get used to the cultural differences. That was surely what the hand-holding was after all. He wasn’t going to believe that Lem felt the same way that he did, even though he wasn’t entirely sure what it was he felt to begin with.

 

The crowd was still outside the house, though somewhat smaller as the miltary was trying to get people to move along.

 

“Chuck!” A small voice cried out excitedly, the only warning before a tiny body crashed into his legs, “You decided to stay!”

 

Eckle was still gripping one of Chuck’s headshots and stared up at him with wide, sparkling eyes. It warmed Chuck’s heart to see how much the kid looked up to him.

 

“Yeah kid,” He ruffled Eckles hair, “I couldn’t leave my number one fan now could I.”

 

Neera and Skiff made their way over, less energetic than Eckle but enthused to see the astronaut nonetheless. Only Neera picked up on Lem and Chuck’s linked hands; they had let go so quickly that no one else had the chance to notice. She and Lem exchanged a glance, knowing that they needed to have a long, private talk soon. Neera was not nearly as oblivious as Lem, and knew exactly what was going on. Chuck’s return was going to change things for everyone.

 

* * *

 

 _General Grawl and his men had started telling people to leave almost as soon as the alien and Lem went inside. Luckily I have a perfect view of Lem’s house from my bedroom window. I know this because I’d watched him from there many times over the years. Using my binoculars I could see everything._  
  
_They were only inside for a short while before heading out again. Rage built up when I saw the stupid alien holding my Lem’s hand. How dare he. To my relief he let go when Eckle, Neera, and Skiff approached. After a brief exchange the five of them headed off down the street._

_This was ridiculous. He was finally losing interest in Neera, but before I’d even have a chance to do anything about it this alien was going to swoop in and ruin everything._


End file.
